A new Beginning
by julie20007
Summary: Set after the final battle and shows what I think happened in the 19 years after the final battle at Hogwarts. Currently this fic is on hold as I don't have the time at the moment. I'll put the full reason on my profile page, if anyone's interested.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, It's been a while since I wrote a Harry Potter fanfiction, although I deleted it cause it was the first story that I'd ever written and I thought that it was a load of rubbish cause it just didn't make sense, any way, after that I started to wri

**Hi guys, It's been a while since I wrote a Harry Potter fanfiction, although I deleted it cause it was the first story that I'd ever written and I thought that it was a load of rubbish cause it just didn't make sense, any way, after that I started to write Doctor Who fanfictions which most of my stories are at the moment and probably will be even though I have now started three new fanfictions from different genres. I do have another fanfic in the pipeline for Harry Potter, but this one is set the day after the final battle.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter if I did then what I write would be reality, wouldn't it? And I'd have a lot of money and wouldn't need a college bursary or have to sit in my mum's shop two out of five days a week would I? No thought not.**

**Here we go.**

The day after the final battle at Hogwarts dawned bright and sunny, the only evidence of the battle that had taken place the night before was the spell damage done to the castle and the Aurors taking all of the surviving death eaters to Azkaban prison to await trial.

Up in his dormitory in Gryffindor tower, the hero of the hour, Harry Potter was still asleep in his four poster bed.

He woke up and took in his surroundings, hoping that what had happened the night before had been a dream, but when he realised where he was, he knew that it had really happened, that Fred, Remus, Tonks and Colin were really gone. He got out of bed and the feeling of guilt that he had experienced the night before crept up on him again.

He went into the bathroom, showered and then dressed still feeling incredibly guilty for what happened.

When he was dressed in the fresh robes that a house elf, probably Kreacher, had placed at the foot of his bed, he left the room and headed down stairs to the common room, where he hoped to find his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, but there was no one there, well, no one except the only other person that he wanted to see right at that moment. Mrs Weasley was sitting in the arm chair by the fire, crying quietly, Harry walked over to her and stopped in front of her.

"Mrs Weasley?"

"Oh, hello Harry, dear." She said, smiling through her tears. "Sleep well?"

"Not really." Harry said as he sat on the arm chair opposite her.

"You feel guilty, don't you?"

"How can I not, what happened to Fred and Remus and Tonks was all my fault."

Mrs Weasley got up and walked over to stand in front of Harry. "Harry, it was not your fault." She told him firmly "If it was anyone's fault it was Voldemort's. Don't you dare blame yourself." When she finished speaking, she pulled him to his feet and hugged him, the way that only a mother could. When she let him go she told him to go and find Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione were the last people that he needed to see at the moment, there was still one important apology to make, so instead of going to find his best friends, he went off to try to find George Weasley.

Harry eventually found George sitting by the lake and went to sit beside him. "George, I'm so sorry" Harry started "What happened to Fred was my fault."

"No, Harry, I'm sure that Mum's already told you this. It wasn't your fault." George told his friend and investor "What happened to Fred could have happened to any one of us. Not your fault. None of it was your fault. The person that you need to talk to right now is Ginny, you've got some explaining to do." George said, beginning to grin, wondering whether his baby sister would bat bogey her ex-boyfriend or not.

Harry grinned back, knowing exactly what George was thinking, but more than anything he was glad to see his friend smile again. He got up and headed back to the school in search of the youngest Weasley.

He found her sitting in the Great Hall staring into space; he walked to the Gryffindor table and stopped behind her. "Ginny, can we talk?" he asked nervously.

**And I'll stop right there, cause this is only a prologue to the rest of the story. So will Ginny speak to him or not, we'll you'll need to wait until I post the next chapter to find out.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys, sorry about the wait, I'm gonna try updating once a week, but I don't make any promises**

_Previously_

_He found her sitting in the Great Hall staring into space; he walked to the Gryffindor table and stopped behind her. "Ginny, can we talk?" he asked nervously._

Ginny looked up at her... boyfriend or was it ex boyfrriend, she wasn't sure, but she knew one thing, she wasn't going to make this easy for him, after what she had been through this last year. She stood up and without speaking gestured for Harry to follow her, she led him down to the lake and all that Harry could think was 'I'm in trouble', but he followed her anyway.

When they reached the lake, they sat down side by side, not touching or even looking at one another, Harry didn't dare turn towards her because if he did, she would see the guilt in his eyes, but Ginny could tell. "You feel guilty do you?" she asked

"Yeah, cause it's all my fault." Harry replied.

Ginny took a good look at Harry, he looked older somehow, his hair was longer ande had grown a few inches in the year that they had been apart. She sighed and said "It's not your fault."

"How can it not be." Harry said "My parents are dead cause of me, Cedric, that was my fault to, so was Sirius' death and Dumbledore's and everyone else who died here last night, I'm to blame."

"No!" she shouted "None of it was your fault Harry. If anyone's to blame for all those deaths then it's Voldemort and the people who killed them."

That seemed to convince Harry, but he still wasn't off the hook.

**Ok, I know that this chapter is really short and I'm sorry about that, they will get longer, I'm just really distracted at the moment as my dog is having puppies and last night my sister had an argument with my dad and she ended up getting out of the car and disappearing, causing my mum and brother to be out looking for her and my dad to phone the police so the whole family was awake until after 2 o'clock this morning.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys, I'm sorry about the wait, but I've been getting obseesed with drawing_ again _anyway I've had a request to try to make my chapters longer which I will be doing soon, hopefully this chapter will be slightly longer than the one before.**

Ginny stared at Harry as he seemed to understand what she was saying, now, she decided was the time to talk about this day one year ago, but Harry beat her to it.

"There is one thing that's entirely my fault." he started "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"For this." he said, gesturing to the two of them "I mean, we can barely even look at each other and I know that's my fault."

"Yeah, Harry why did you break up with me?" she asked, hoping that he would actually have an answer

Harry looked at her and began to speak. "I broke up with you, cause I thought you'd be safer."

"But, Harry, Snape was made headmaster." Ginny argued "he knew about us and Malfoy, he was in deep with Voldemort, you know that and he knew about us, either one of them could have told Voldemort."

Harry was shocked in to silence, not just because she had used Voldemort's name, but because of how grown up she sounded. "I'm sorry, I forgot about them, I just wanted to protect you. Everyone I care about ends up hurt or dead. My parents, Cedric, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Dobby and Fred, they're all dead. First year, Ron was almost killed by a giant chess set, second year, Hermione was petrified and you were possessed, third year, Ron was attacked by Peter Pettigrew, fourth year, he was put at the bottom of the black lake, fifth year, the DA and the Department of mysteries, I nearly lost you, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna, Sixth year, Ron was poisoned and now, look at what happened last night. If it appeared I didn't care, then you and the rest of the Weasleys might have been safe."

"Harry, you're forgetting, the Weasleys are the biggest bunch of blood traitors there is, I mean, look at dad and his love for muggles." Ginny reminded him "My family were at the top of his hit list, just below you, I wasn't in any more danger by being with you than I already was."

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely. "Maybe...we could go back to how we were?"

It was Ginny's turn to be shocked "On one condition." she said "You've got to tell me everything that happened in the last year, starting with after you left Hogwarts."

**Well, that's the longest you're getting for now, I'm gonna update tomorrow, maybe. It's Thursday now, so I might update on Friday, if not it'll be a week and the chapters are now getting longer, I hope. Well I'm off to add to another of my stories now.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo guys, so sorry about the wait, I was planning to update ages ago, but I tried and the chapter didn't save so, here I am...writing it again.....Here we go.**

_It was Ginny's turn to be shocked "On one condition." she said "You've got to tell me everything that happened in the last year, starting with after you left Hogwarts."_

Harry looked at her. "Ginny, I can't."

"Fine." she said "When you want to tell me, come find me...If you don't tell me, then..." she left the threat hanging in the air and walked off. Suddenly she turned around and pointed her wand at him.

a flash of light came towards Harry, but as he wasn't looking, he found himself under the Bat Bogey hex, Ginny removed the hex and headed back into the school.

Ron and Hermione, who had watched the entire thing came over to Harry. "What did you do?" Hermione asked as she sat beside her friend, who in truth was more like her brother.

"I didn't tell her what happened to us." he said "That was what she wanted me to do, to fix things, I'm so useless..."

"Go talk to her, mate." Ron said. "But, give her a chance to cool off first."

"Alright."

So Harry waited...

After giving Ginny three hours to calm down, he went in search of his favourite red head (apart from Ron of course) and he found her sitting in the common room staring out of the window. "I'm sorry, Ginny." he said as he stopped by the window.

"What do you want, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I'm ready to talk..." he said

**I know that I promised that this chapter would be longer, but I decided just to post this as I haven't updated for a while and a short chapter is better than nothing....**

**I'm putting this fic on hold until I finish 'With a Little Help' one of my Doctor Who fanfictions, which is almost completed, I think.... You should get an update around the 20th of November.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, umm...I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I've had a lot going on in my life, my Grandpa died two weeks ago and I've kind of been sticking to Evolution of a Relationship since I finished With a little help. But now, I thought that it was time to give you another update, bearing in mind that I'm working on another story right now that's a Christmas fic. I'll be doing a one shot for Harry Potter (a Christmas one) at some point tomorrow, I'm not going to tell you when it's set, just know that it'll be a H/G fic and also a R/HG fic it's gonna be a two part one shot. Anyway, enough about that,let's do this cause I've got to do something it fix my parents living room so I'll do that now and then I'll do this...brb...Right that's me back, now this will be quite short as it 11 o'clock. **

_"What do you want, Harry?"_

_Harry took a deep breath, "I'm ready to talk..." he said_

Ginny was surprised, she didn't think that Harry would open up to her. "Are you sure?"

"Look, Ginny." he said "I'm not ready to tell you everything, but I will tell you what happened after I left here and then after we left the reception."

Ginny smiled, she knew that he wouldn't be ready to tell her everything, but she needed to know what he'd been through. She stood up, and held out her hand which he took. She led him out of the common room and out through the castle. They walked out of the front doors and they walked through the grounds. Eventually Harry began to speak. "I'm sorry about earlier." he said "I shouldn't have dismissed you. I think I need to talk about this in small chunks 'cause it's a lot to take in at once. When I got back to the Dursley's they basically ignored me, which was fine. They were taken somewhere safe, but I don't know where and I don't know if they're alright or if they're dead. I suppose I'll find out... Before they left, Dudley and Aunt Petunia changed, they were nice to me and I think Uncle Vernon was just the same, he didn't say goodbye, but there's nothing really unusual about that." he grinned "Then everyone turned up. They turned into me and then we left each me with an escort as you know and I was with Hagrid...That's when I lost my firebolt and Hedwig..." here he took a deep breath. "we ended up at Andromeda's and got the portkey to the Burrow...You know what happened next."

Ginny was happy, he was actually opening up, telling her what he'd been through. At some point she knew that he would tell her what happened to him at the Dursleys before he met her family, but for now, the small bits that he was giving her at that moment were enough.

"After Bill and Fleur's wedding, when the Death Eaters attacked, Ron, Hermione and I disapparated. I can't remember where we ended up, but we fought Death Eaters then. In the end we went to Grimmauld Place and Stayed there...

**Okay, I know that this is short but I'm going to bed soon and I need to stop as I can hardly keep my eyes open. The reason for that is that I went out last night for my 20th which is on Christmas Day, but 'cause of that I have to do something either before or after it. Anyway, we went to the Jade Palace in Greenock, it's a Cantonese restaurant and it's really nice in there. After that we went to a pub that's called Oscars, but we call it the George, but that was empty and we were bored, after that we went to Slanj, it was heaving, but that's cause there was a live band. They weren't bad but they were playing the kind of music that my brother listens to, at one point they played Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, (I didn't know that was a song). We finally got in at one oclock this morning and it's now one oclock again and that's me just going to bed now when I said I was going early, although if I hadn't updated I would have, but I thought that I owed you lot one.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, umm last time, Harry was explaining things to Ginny.**

"While we were in Grimauld place, Kreature changed." he said, continuing his story "Kindness goes a long way with a house elf. Anyway, he told me what Regulus did and I gave him his locket, we then infiltrated the ministry, disguised as ministry workers and found out that Voldemort had the people in the ministry under his control."

"Harry, you don't have to tell me any more right now." she said "I'd like to do something else." When she stopped speaking, she kissed him. Harry was shocked, but he quickly got over it and responded to the kiss.

When they broke it, Ginny smiled at him "Thank you for telling me that." she said

"Where does this leave us?" he asked

"Right where we left off last year." she answered "But that doesn't mean you are off the hook, you still have to tell me the rest."

He nodded and smiled at her, then he kissed her.

--

Some time later, when they were in the common room.

They were sitting in front of the fire together, when Ginny had a sudden thought, she was happy. "Is it wrong to feel so happy?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I lost my big brother last night." she said, tears appearing in her eyes "But I'm happy, 'cause I've got you back."

He pulled her into a hug and said "I think that Fred would want you to be happy." he told her. She smiled slightly and cried. He held her until she stopped. When she did, he let her go and stood up, he held out his hand, which she took and he pulled her to her feet. The left the common room. Harry checked his watch "It's lunch time." he said "Let's get something to eat."

She nodded and threaded her fingers through his, he squeezed her hand and they walked down to the great hall.

When they arrived there, they spotted the rest of the Weasley family (including Fleur) and Hermione sitting at the Gyrffindor table. Mrs Weasley looked up as they entered and smiled when she saw their joined hands. They walked over to the table and sat down side by side across from Ron and Hermione. Mr Weasley smiled when he saw that they had finally joined them "Right." he said "Your mother and I have been talking and we've decided that we should bury Fred at home."

"When?" George asked

"As soon as we can find someone to do the service." Arthur answered. Ginny looked at Harry with yet more tears in her eyes, so he hugged her.

Arthur stood up and Molly said "Where are you going?"

"Back to the Burrow, to make sure that it's safe to return to." he kissed her cheek and left, with Bill and Charlie following him, just in case. Fleur also left, to return to Shell Cottage. George decided to return to the shop and Percy also decided to leave, following the others out of the great hall, leaving the Weasley matriarch alone with her two youngest children and Harry and Hermione. She smiled at them and allowed them to go to Hogsmead for a while before dinner, on the contition that they didn't do anything stupid.

--

Harry and Ginny went back up to the common room and grabbed their cloaks, then headed to the front doors to meet Ron and Hermione before heading into the villiage.

They walked along together and that was when Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands. He smirked and turned to Ginny "It's about time." he said, pointing to the other two.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement and they continued to walk.

When they reached the villiage, they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks, which was open. They went inside and Harry and Ron went up to the bar where Madame Rosmerta was waiting for customers. "What can I get you, Harry?" she asked

"Four butterbeers." he said

She asked for 9 sickles and he handed the money over. They waited for the drinks, when they arrived, Harry took two as did Ron. They walked over to the table that the girls had found and sat down, Ron gave Hermione her butterbeer and Harry gave Ginny hers.

Before they drank, Harry said "To Fred."

The others repeated his toast and took a drink. "To Colin." Ginny said, thinking of her friend. Again, the others repeated the toast and drank.

"To Tonks." Hermione added, they repeated this toast the same way as the other

"To Remus." Ron said "The best Defence Against the Dark Arts professor we ever had."

"And the closest thing I had to my father after Sirius." Harry added. They all drank to Remus.

Harry suddenly had a thought. "What about little Teddy?" he asked

Ginny looked at him "They named you God father, but I'm assuming that he'll stay with Andromeda for now." she said "but I'm sure that she'll be happy for you to see him." she added as she knew that Harry didn't want the same thing that happened to him and Sirius to happen to Teddy with him, he wanted to be a part of his Godson's life and made a silent promise to Remus and Tonks that he would be there for him.

They stayed there a while longer. When they had finished their drinks they returned to the castle.

**Right, I think that's as good a place as any to stop, so I'll leave it there and move on to another story.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, again, well, I'm hoping that I'll be updating every few days from now on, but I can't make any promises. Anyway, here we go. Last time, we ended with the four of them returning to the castle. I know that I haven't updated this for a while, but I'm not going to make excuses 'cause I just completely forgot to update at all. So, I'm updating now 'cause I don't feel well and there's no one except me and my sister in the house so I won't get told off. However until the next school holiday my Dad has decided that the internet is going off when he comes home which is usually at 10 or 11pm so there will be no updates after then unless I have one of my all nighters which I probably will soon as they occur regularly and I haven't had one since the night my Grandpa died and I'm hoping that I'll not be having one for sometime as I know that I'll be a crabbit sod, but anyway, let's see what happens next**

When the quartet arrived back at the castle they were greeted by Mrs Weasley who led them to the common room where the rest of the family was obviously waiting for them. They sat down with the rest of the family and Mr Weasley spoke. "Well, the house is safe, so we can go back." he said "Harry, Hermione, you'll be coming back with us."

"What about my parents?" Hermione asked

"They have been located, they're fine, you can go get them after Fred's funeral." he replied. Hermione nodded and sat quietly

"Are the Dursleys ok?" Harry asked, more concerned about his Aunt and cousin than his Uncle.

"They're fine." Molly answered "You can go see them at the same time as Hermione leaves to find her parents. Harry smiled slightly at the knowledge and sat back.

"What about Fred's funeral?" Charlie asked

Mr and Mrs Weasley shared a look, and the former answered "The day after tomorrow, 11am at the Burrow." he said "We're speading that through all our family and friends."

Their children and Harry and Hermione stayed silent. Eventually, Mrs Weasley sent them to pack to go back to the burrow.

**Okay, I just wanted a short chapter here, the next will be up as soon as I can post it.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	8. Apology

**Hi,**

**I'm so incredibly sorry for the wait with this, if any of you have read the note I left on my profile page then you'll know why. I've been without the internet on my laptop for months now and I'm not getting the time that I need to update these stories, so I've begun writing them on my laptop and to make up for the incredibly long wait, I'm going to post this once I'm more than half way through this.**

**I'm hoping to get the internet fixed at some point, cause all that's happening is I can connect to the network, but I can't connect to the internet despite the fact that I can connect to Messenger, so I'm not sure what the problem is, I've got to get my uncle to take a look at it.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this and I'll try and post the rest as soon as possible.**

**Again, sorry**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


End file.
